Frank McNeil
*This page is a work of Granatalma, due to his novel series Resident Evil Darkfall and the Darkfall continued Project F.E.A.R. *This article is a part of the Resident Evil: Darkfall continuity. *Please do not edit this page, or just the grammatic failures, what I've done :) Thank You! "Okay, so the best way is to shoot them in the head... Why I'm not surprised?" -Frank McNeil Francis Attel McNeil, nicknamed Mac or Frank by his friends, is a well trained agent-soldier and his goal is to take down Umbrella, to revenge his father's death and eliminate all, who was responsible for the horror of the T-virus and other viral agent. Early life: "I will pay for every tears with blood." - Frank McNeil to Jill Valentine Not much known about his early life, but when he was 6 years old, some of the Umbrella's leaders killed (or ordered to kill) his father. His mother died in cancer in 1989. It was unkown for him, why his father died, but he wanted revenge - and that tooked a big part of his life. Few years after the death of his parents, McNeil graduated high school (he moved in every year, begun in LA, than smaller towns around California, and he graduated at Raccoon City in 1993.), and he left his brother, Tom in the town, while he's gone around of the midwest, to clear his head. Few weeks later, Frank went to Westpoint Military Academy, and he was one of the bests in his class, and finished the school perfect. However, he never joined to the military, because there was a recruiting for the best of the US, to be a member of a newly created organization, under direct command of the president, and a small group of officers from NSA, CIA and few military expert from Pentagon. This organization was top secret, even in the highest leaderships of the United States. It was called by United States Special Intelligence Service (USSIS), and had a Headquarters in Washington DC. Frank immideatly joined to the group, 'cause it could get him freedom, and the chance to take his revenge on Umbrella Corporation, which he thougth directly responsible for the death of his father. His first mission was set in Africa, Sudan, where he's job was to eliminate a dictator and his full quartell, but with many civilian casualities. The job was quite easy, Frank just had to explode the whole place, but it took many civilian casualities, so McNeil didn't do that. He killed the quartell with his gun. The agency wasn't happy. After a few months of military judgement, he was released into a new action, into Serbia, where he made scout missions in enemy territory. He was captured, but luckly escaped, killing every of his capturers, and didn't leave any signs of his presence. After that, the Agency promoted him, and sent to Raccoon, investigate the Umbrella's secret researches. Missions Raccoon City (Darkfall volume 1 and 2) "Oh, great, I've to spyin' around here..." -Frank A. McNeil He arrived to the city in 1998. February on a train. He took the place of the local agent, who went back to Washington at the same time. Mac got 2 new identities in this time, the first wasan Umbrella lead scientist's role, Dr. Jurij Sokholov, what Mac used to infiltrate into the Umbrella's secret sewer and underground laboratories. He didn't get enough information about this, but he found out, there is a facility in the Arklay Mountains, located in Spencer Estate. He went to that place in early July, but he almost died there. After he recognized, his abilities will not be enough to clear the Mansion, he spoke up with his contact officer, Wayne Fulton, who said, there will be no help squads for McNeil, beacause the risk of infection. After this, McNeil went to the police station, where he found a headless situation, caused by the brutally murderings in the city's edge. Mac said the truth to chief Brian Irons, but he didn't believe him, and Mac was prisoned into an R.P.D. cell. After the fall of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, and Alpha team a day later, McNeil was released, and he took his second incognity, as Lt. James Grayson. He tried to make a sabotage in Umbrella's Vacant factory,but he was captured in a building, and was surrounded by USS troops. He got a bullet wound, and was ready to die, but was saved by Jill Valentine. They escaped together, without any signs of their survival. (August 1) In August, McNeil and Jill made a mission to gather informations about Umbrella's out-of-law researches, but they couldn't find any to proof their suspiction. After the day of the outbreak, in September 26, Mac and Jill tried to escape and to rescue the remnant survivors of Raccoon City, but next morning they lost the contact after an accident, and Jill went to home - to relax and to prepare her last escape. (''RE2 hint: in the S.T.A.R.S room at the R.PD's second floor, on Jill's desk were a photo, which shows Jill and Mac after their first dinner.'' That's a proof of their romantic relationship). They thought each other dead. Meanwhile Frank met with Rebecca Chambers, a former S.T.A.R.S member, and they managed to escape from the city with a little survivor girl, Molly Brighton. They faced by 3 Lickers in the Raccoon Railway Station, so they couldn't leave the city via train, but Mac found out a new escape plan, with helicoper. But in the next two days, the small group encountered with the Nemesis T-02, and Mac thought he destroyed it with an oil tanker, but he was wrong. At September 30, Mac and Rebecca was nearly killed by a T-103 Tyrant, but was saved by the little Molly. Under this event, Rebecca was infected with the T-virus, but Mac brought her to the Raccoon Hospital, and he was able to make an antivirus sample, which stopped Rebecca's nearly death. Under this event, Mac also shown Molly how to shoot with a pistol, to cover him under the action. Rebecca was saved, and a few hours later, they went to get a chopper. In their road, they encountered again with the T-103 Tyrant, "The Gray", and Mac destroyed it with a bounch of hand granades, propane gas tanks and with his Colt M1911. After this, they returned to the escape plan. To get a helicopter, they gone to the St. Micheals clock Tower, where they get contact with an UBCS group. With Rebecca's idea, and Mac's shooting skills, they eliminated the enemy, and got a chopper to leave the city in October 1, few minutes before the nuclear devastation of Raccoon City. Anti-Umbrella Movement (Darkfall volume 3) "Did you really injected a virus into your own body? You're more patethic than I ever thought - and believe me, my original exceptions about you weren't much better..." -Frank speaks with Wayne Fulton Mac and Rebecca immideatly joined to theAnti Umbrella Movement, alongside with Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy. Mac met again with Jill, and they cleared their feelings. Mac made a couple of missions with Jill, Rebecca and Carlos Oliveira, and they found a disk with many of Umbrella's secrets, named the "Key". Mac leaved the United States Special Intelligence and became an honored member of the Movement, and found out, Wayne Fulton, his old master (teacher at the academy) and officer of the Intelligence was a traitor, and was responsible for the death of Frank Michael McNeil. Mac tried to hunt down Fulton, and he almost killed Wayne, but Fulton injected himself a new virus, which regenerated his dying body, similar to Wesker's, but not so strong. Fulton wasn't healed from his mortal wound perfectly, so he used a device on his chest to keep him alive with new and new dosises of the regenerator virus (The R-virus). Mac encountered with him again in 2000, and almost died, but was saved by Rebecca, and they defeated Fulton, who begun to mutate into a horrible creature like a G-infected. The two was able to stop the thing with a gutling gun and minutes later to defeat the creature with the Umbrella Thai Research Lab's self-destruct sequence, exploding another one of Umbrella's Lairs. Mac was in a hidden role of a contact officer in the Siberian Mission of Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield in 2003. After Umbrella's fall Mac wanted to go relax with Jill, but there was an accident, and he thought Jill was killed by Wesker. He was broken, and decided not to retire, but join to the newly formed Goverment Agent group alongside with Leon S. Kennedy. Special Agent of the President (Darkfall volume 4 and Project F.E.A.R.) "I thought always will be perfect. I had a new life, Umbrella was vanished, no more T-virus, a beautiful girlfriend - and everything's gone. Except my true friends like you." -Mac says it to Rebecca Chambers and Leon S. Kennedy Mac and Leon became the best agents of the president, and while Leon was sent to Spain in 2004, Mac's mission was in India, where was a T-virus outbreak, caused by confirmed bioterrorist actions. However, all of the terrorist were infected, so Mac couldn't get much information, and the details of this incident still hidden. McNeil escaped from the viped out settlement alongside with a little girl, Rani Chawla. After this, Mac made contact with theTerra Save member Claire Redfield, to help in her investigation of WhilPharma, but the two wasn't succesful. Mac was who sent Leon to Harvardville in 2005, because he wasn't able to get the airport in time, and Leon had great experiences with similar situations, since Raccoon. After this, McNeil has gone to Rebecca and Molly. In 2007, McNeil got a new mission, an investigation of a former-Umbrella group, and theirF.E.A.R. project, which was an incredible armored and also heavily armed Tyrant, with increased intelligence. It was a fusion of the Nemesis and the Thalos projects but was much advanced in every way. However Mac was able to kill the group and their final B.O.W., he was also seriously injured, and decided to retire, but the president rejected this. Leon was scrared a little of his friends decision. His next mission is unkown yet, but there's limited informations can confirmed, he'll going to the European Union to infiltrate a secret facility or training camp. Personality and abilities "You know, I've never thought that, I'll be ever ready to human connections. But You... You've really changed me. My other part... I... I can't do this without You" -Mac at Jill's "grave", by puttin a flower In volume 1 and 2, he's not a good character in most of the situations, because he won't show his 'weaker' part. His humanity and empathy appears very first time in the episode "Survival", while a bited man wants Jill to kill him, Mac stopping Jill, by taking her weapon. He says: "Enough from this bullsh*t, you'll not killing anyone! If he will became one of those things, I will shot him... But he is a human yet. I don't prefere to kill innocent people." In volume 2 and 3 he goes under a great changes, and become more patient, not so dark and fairly less arrogant. Jill says about this: "Since we're together, you lost your funny asshole attitude. I'm happy and also sad about this..." while Mac response to her: "If you think, I'll become your puppy, darling, you mistaken. I'm still myself, who knows what's necessery and what isn't." Jill wasn't able to reagen Mac's words, and just said an "Oookay?!" After losing Jill, Mac smashed into pieces, and he don't tried to do everything with this feeling, but Rebecca was on his side, and Mac became able to restart his life: alone. Mac loves kids, but he think he's not the typical father-style man. Rebecca always says the opposite. Mac care about much of Molly (who grow up now, and became the student of the Harvard), and he had a good connection with Rani, when he rescued the girl from the infected village, and later took the girl to her aunt. He said ever: "I hate babysittin', but these annoying littles are similar to me, when I was a child. Or.. uhmmm we must.. go!" McNeil hates to show his feelings, even anger, he likes to be a stone in the most of situations. This caused by his goal, to revenge his father and it can be thanked by his military academy years too. In the other hand, Frank McNeil is one of the best agents of the world, he's marksman abilities similar, probably far better, than Chris Redfield's, and McNeil uses knives also very deadly and he's also one of the bests in unarmed combat. He has not superhuman strength, speed or regeneration - and he never wanted it: he is a normal human, very vell trained and has incredible willpower: an honored fighter, who will do everything against Umbrella and other bad guys. Weapons "That's an old family relic. And serves me well. But the power is not in the weapon. It's in the man, I think." -Frank says to Molly about his Colt M1911 McNeil uses a bunch of weapons, but he's main weapon is an M1911 Colt, caliber .45, later it's changed to a Desert Eagle (Stainless steel), and in Project F.E.A.R. he uses two black Desert Eagles, but just rarely in akimbo style. He prefers the aimed shooting. Altough he's primary weapons are pistols and in the Volume 1 a special knife, The Commander (which was developed especially for the Navy S.E.A.L.S), he later often uses SMG-s or Assault Rifles. Notable are the HK MP5 A4 version SMG and the SA-80 A2 Assault Rifle. Mac hates shotguns, except the M1100 semi-automatic version, which he found in Raccoon City, and gave to Rebecca. Frank said, it's a great weapon against those zombie-like things. Misc *McNeil never met with Albert Wesker, like Carlos Oliveira, Leon S. Kennedy and Billy Coen. *Mac and Chris Redfield aren't enemies, but they hate each other, maybe it's caused their similar viewpoints or just jealousy. It's unknown. *Frank is not a dumb guy, he's good in physics, field biology, chemistry, computers and in history. *He's family is origin from Scotland, and once were a strong warrior clan centuries before. *The most of the McNeils are universal bloodgivers, because their bloodtype is mostly 0 negative. *Mac has a younger brother, Tom, who lived in Raccoon City, but it's not clear, why they never met there, and it's unkown Thomas still alive or not. *He's always wondering, why were so many old typewriter at Raccoon City, and why never a laptop. *Also he hates the cerberi, and ever said: "Sit down!" or "Lyin!'" due to his order formed personality. Appearances Darkfall Series *Resident Evil: Darkfall (Volume 1-4) - Main protagonist *Resident Evil: Project F.E.A.R. - Sole Protagonist *Resident Evil: Twilight (planned)- Main protagonist Others *Resident Evil: The Fall of Umbrella -Main protagonist alongside with Carlos Oliveira (planned) *Resident Evil: Resurrection -Main protagonist alongside with Jill Valentine (planned) *Resident Evil: Burning streets - Minimal appearence Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Fan-made characters